Promise
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: Lulu reveals her feelings about a fellow guardian in the Thunder Plains (LuluRikku)


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10. So there.  
  
A/N: I haven't actually got to the Thunder Plains in FFX yet, but after reading about it I just had to do a fic about it. Lulu/Rikku, so be warned! :P This is from Lulu's POV.  
  
*  
  
She's still awake. The only time she's closed her eyes has been to try and block out the flashes, but the noise still comes through. I know this because I haven't slept either. I've been watching her.  
  
There's no need for this, really. Why is she so scared? It's just noise. Noise and lights. That's all lightning is. She shouldn't even be a guardian if she gets scared so easily. One day we'll face a lightning element fiend, and she'll turn and run. Some guardian she is.  
  
She's sat up now. She doesn't know I'm watching her, and I can see that she's been crying. Why? She shouldn't be such a baby. She's starting to annoy me now. I'll stop watching her and try and get some sleep. Wait. Did I just hear...? No, I imagined it. Wait a minute, there it is again. A sob. She's crying again. I'd best ignore it, there's no need for this. It's her own fault. But still...  
  
She's looking around. I think she's trying to see if anyone else is awake. She can't see me through the shadows, so I'm safe. Safe from what? From her finding out that I've been looking. Another clash of thunder. I can see her eyes clearly now. She looks scared. Scared and helpless and vulnerable and...stop it Lulu. She's just overreacting. So am I. There's no need for me to think like this. Why should I have to worry about her? Why should I have to wish that I could just go over to her and take her in my arms and protect her from the world? No, I don't wish that. Of course not.  
  
...or maybe I do. Is it really so wrong? I mean, she is beautiful. Especially now. The way she seems so small and insecure, the way her heart seems to break with every clash of thunder that booms overhead. This is getting too much now. I can't stand to see her like this anymore. I want to protect her, to love her...but she'd never feel the same way. Why would she?  
  
"Lulu? Are you awake?"  
  
No I'm not. All I have to do is close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I don't have to answer her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yes I do, of course I have to answer her. I can't bear to let her be scared any longer. She's getting out of bed now, what's she want? She's walking towards me. Wonder why..  
  
"Can I sleep with you...please?"  
  
Say no. Just say no. She'd probably keep me awake anyway. Avoid her eyes and say no. Don't look in her eyes...they're so wide and scared, and brimming with tears. How could I say no to her now?  
  
"...Alright then."  
  
Wow, her face just lit up as soon as I said that. It's nice to see her smile again. I guess she's not so bad after all. Should I be worried that she's lying close to me though? Maybe I should tell her to move away...or not. She's curled up next to me, like a frightened child. I want to comfort her, to hide her away from the thunder. I'm holding her in my arms now. Strange, I don't remember taking her into my arms. Oh well. She doesn't seem to mind. And there's nothing wrong with being there for someone you love.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, Lulu."  
  
She's smiling up at me. I smile back at her. She doesn't have to say it, and neither do I. We have mutual feelings for each other, and nothing can change that. I don't care about the others waking up and finding us like this, right now Rikku's the most important thing on my mind. Rikku is my world right now.  
  
"You're welcome. Now go to sleep."  
  
I feel her relax in my arms, and I just want to freeze this moment, to stay here forever with her. She looks up at me again, those soft green eyes gazing right into my own. As if she can see into my soul.  
  
"Lulu?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise you'll stay with me tonight? Promise you won't leave me?"  
  
I smile at her and nod, as I feel sleep overcome my thoughts.  
  
"Promise." 


End file.
